This invention relates to local area networks (LANs).
Local area networks (LANs) wherein a plurality of network stations are interconnected by cabling have become widely known and utilized. However, LANs using wired connections have the disadvantage that extensive cabling is required to interconnect the stations. The provision of such cabling is generally inconvenient, and gives rise to inflexibility if it is desired to alter the physical location of the stations. It has been proposed to utilize a wireless link for LANs. This has the additional advantage that mobile stations can be utilized. However, certain problems are associated with the use of a wireless transmission link, particularly for LANs in an indoor environment. One such problem is multipath fading. The use of spread spectrum communication techniques alleviates the problems associated with multipath fading. Another problem associated with wireless LANs is that of providing a correctly timed receiver clock, suitable for use in timing the received data in the presence of various disturbance effects to which wireless LANs ar subject. For example, where a plurality of wireless LANs are disposed in proximity to one another, the signals transmitted in one wireless LAN may be received by a station in another wireless LAN, thereby causing timing problems in that station.